


a quick cut

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Pare (English-Verb); to trim something by cutting away it's outer edges





	a quick cut

****It wasn’t a decision made lightly.  

Even if the very concept was spawned from an offhand comment that led to a further, albeit brief, discussion, it wasn’t followed through on a whim. Makoto had planned everything, from when to where to how to how long, had written and documented it at all stages, weighed pros and cons.  

That being said, seeing herself with less hair than she had had since her fourth birthday was a bit jarring.  

Well, ‘a bit’ was maybe underselling how strange it actually was- she hadn’t stopped staring at the mirror since she got home. It wasn’t that it looked bad, per se, but it was just so out of the ordinary that she couldn’t adjust. Even as she ran her hand from the short, shaved hairs at the back to the slightly longer ones that still formed some semblance of bangs against her forehead. 

_ Weird,  _ she repeated internally, for about the fifth time. No longer did she have anything framing her face; instead, sharp, harsh angles took the place of rounded ends, leaving her jaw uncovered, the new exposure showcasing just how defined it had become over the years. 

If Makoto were being honest, it was probably the first time she had actually looked her age since grade school. 

That line of thought was cut short by a click and a turn, and Makoto scrambled to unruffle what she had mussed with her hand, desperately trying to restore order to whatever strands of hair she could. 

“I’m home!” Ann announced, practically singing as Makoto responded with a meek  _ hello _ .

She heard the sound of keys and a bag dropping onto the counter, and footsteps as Ann hummed a “Hm?” only to stop moving the instant she rounded the first corner from their entryway.

Makoto spared Ann a glance, but the shock Makoto found on her face forced her to look at the tiling of the bathroom floor instead. 

“Oh my god.” She heard, but didn’t look up, “You actually did it.” 

Makoto nodded, small. One of the tiles in the corner was cracked, but it must have been that way when they moved in, and she added, almost inaudibly, “You hate it.” 

“Absolutely not.” Footsteps, and then Ann’s hands, one on her cheek and one on her chin, pulled Makoto’s gaze back towards her. “I think I just haven’t gotten a chance to see it yet.” 

The hand on her cheek moved to her temple, combing through Makoto’s hair like she herself had done just minutes prior, but the effect was totally different. She couldn’t help her shiver when Ann reached the shorter hairs at the back, still prickly and sensitive even though it had been hours since it was shaved. 

“I love it.” Ann said with a smile, “I told you it’d look good. Do you…?”

“I think so.” Makoto answered, and leaned into Ann’s hand once it returned to her cheek. “It’s just… a change.” 

“I know.” her girlfriend answered, “Sometimes that’s for the best, you know?” 

“Yes.” She answered. Ann leaned in for a kiss, and Makoto tried desperately not to think about the box hidden away in the drawer of her work desk, and how the change enacted by the snip of scissors couldn’t possibly match the change that would be brought on by such a small accessory. 


End file.
